The Not So Countries
by Dr.Coconuts
Summary: This is just a series of short stories about all those countries that are not countries anymore or never got to become their own countries. centers mostly around the confederacy and her group of not so countries trying to become countries again.Rated T cause i'm paranoid and there will be cussing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: \ This is just a few short stories about the all the former and too small to be countries

_Italics = thought_

**_Bold=different launges _**

**_Bold _**_italics __** = Narrator**_

_Ah time to go to the conference building to grace them with the presence of the Awesome Me. _Thought Prussia as he walked out of his house.

"Wait **_bruder_** where are you going, I thought we were going to get some beer." Germany asked as he followed Prussia.

"Not to day the awesome me is going to go meet up with some friends." Prussia replied with an egotistical grin.

"You have friends?" asked Germany with a dumbfounded look.

"Of course and now I will grace them with the presence of the awesome Prussia." Said Prussia as he turned and walked away.

"He has friends?" Germany asked himself as Prussia walked away, "I'm defiantly going to need that beer now."

"The Awesome Me is back." Yelled Prussia as he stormed into the building. The building looked a lot like a resort but to all its residents it was the "Not so World Powers Conference building".

"Get away from me you pervert." Yelled a voice as Prussia entered one of the rooms. The voice belonged to a young about 10 or 11 dirty blonde girl with a swirly curl on top of her head and light blue eyes. The girl wore a baggy grey shirt with a rebel flag on the front and torn up denim jean that stopped at her knees and she wore no shoes on her tiny feet as she kicked the stranger holding her. She had a chipped tooth and a thick southern drawl that signified her heritage as the once and proud Confederate States of America. In her hand she held a large fried chicken leg that she was using as a club against the Roman Empire.

The room was furnished just like the world conference building, but the residents at the table were not the countries. They all had one thing in common, they had either lost their power throughout the years whether to war, simply loss of political power, or they were never given the chance to be countries in the first place. Around the table sat the former countries of Prussia, the Confederacy, Siberia, Berlin (west Germany/ was the part of Germany ruled by Russia after WW2), the small island of Aland (is located between Finland and Sweden), Newfoundland, Scotland ( was there mostly for the free food), the former Roman empire, and the long forgotten Germania…Sealand would have made the roster but everyone thought he was annoying and it was there were a few health hazards for him mostly in the form of bullets and fried chicken legs.

"Did you not hear? The Awesome Me has returned." Yelled Prussia

"Oh we heard we just hoped it was an illusion." Said the Confederacy as she plopped down in her seat that had books in it to make her seem taller.

"Oh can it **_Süden_** (south)." Prussia yelled back

"Don't call me that! The name's Confederacy." Yelled the Confederacy as she took a swig of her flask with a Johnny rebel flag plastered on the side.

"That better be tea Confederacy." Yelled the Republic of Texas from the other end of the table (he wasn't really there as a member but more as a body guard to protect everyone from one of Confederacy wild rants).

"You just as bad as that damn Yankee and his damn prohibition laws. He couldn't stop me what makes you thing you can?" she said with a slight slur to her voice as she swung her arm almost knocking Texas's head off.

"Why you!"

"Everyone shut up; we have called this conference to solve our problems not to start new ones" yelled Germania.

"Gramps!" yelled Prussia who was about to jump into Texas's and the Confederacy's fight.

"Since I'm the only one here that seems to know how to run a meeting we will follow my rules."

All the former countries sat there is silence till one of them raised their hands

"Germania recognizes his friend Rome."

"Pasta!" yelled Rome

"Shut it you damn pedophile and why don't you go eat real food" Confederacy Yelled as she threw a fried chicken leg at the Roman Empire's head.

**_A few attempts to start a meeting later._**

"So can we take our land back those assholes yet?" asked Confederacy

"No." replied Germania

"Then how are we going to solve the problems they are too stupid to solve." Asked Scotland

The confederacy added in, "Yea, we need to step in their before that damn Yankee sells my land to china."

"Why don't we storm the conference room?" asked The Roman Empire.

"Damn that is a good idea and it came from that idiot." Muttered Texas

"Every country for their selves, whoever gets there first gets China." yelled Confederacy as she jumped out the window. "The south will rise again."

"Damn I'm lost." The confederacy said to herself as she looked at her world map (which was actually just a map of the Confederacy). "Probably should have asked Prussia how to get there before I jumped."

She continued walking down the street then she spotted Siberia. "_I bet she knows where the world conference building is, I'll just follow her," _she thought, "_wait where did she go._

"**Мой ребенок** (my baby) why are you following me." Siberia asked as she picked the Confederacy up. Siberia had long black hair, dark purple eyes, but she wore a long blue jacket with fur around the collar and cuffs, and had the same creepy smile as Russia

"I was hoping you knew where the world conference building was, and don't call me that you old crazy Russian lady."

"Oh yes I am going there right now, you can come with me."

"Sure just put me down." The Confederacy snarled as she tried to wiggle out of Siberia's arms.

"No you are my **ребенок** (baby)."(PS: Siberia carries Confederacy like Canada carries his bear. Cause Confederacy in appearance is about 11 and is really small like Sealand.)

"Ha those losers none of them have been here before. The Awesome Prussia wins. What do you think china?"

"Why did you tie me up aru?"

"Cause I beat all the others here."

"Prussia what the bloody hell is going on here?" asked England as him and the other countries filed into the conference room.

"I won so he is mine now." Prussia said

"What the heck are you talking about dude?" asked America

"I beat everyone here from the other conference building." Explained Prussia

"What others? What conference room?" asked France

"Oh, the Not so World Powers Conference building and the not so countries." Replied Prussia

"Who?" asked America and as if on cue Siberia burst into the room carrying Confederacy.

"Damn he beat us." Yelled Confederacy as she finally managed to get out of Siberia's arms.

"How did you find this place so fast?"

"I put a tracking device in all of your heads." Said Siberia with a creepy smile.

"Siberia?" asked Russia.

"Confederacy!" yelled France. America looked over to him with a shocked look.

"How do you know Evangeline?" asked America

"…" before France could answer

"Why does it matter you damn Yankee. Now hand over China Prussia."

"No, I won fair and square." Snapped Prussia

"It was not fair you are the only one who has been here before."

"You are the one that started this, and jumped out of the window." Prussia replied but just as he finished Germania and Rome walked in.

"Sorry we are late. Someone thought it was a good Idea to stop for pasta." Said Germania as he gave an evil eye to Rome.

"Grandpa Rome?" asked Italy

"Yea **piccola Italia?"**

"Who the heck are these people?" yelled German

"Well we are The Not So Countries." Said Germania

**_The Not So Countries consist of Prussia, Confederacy, Siberia, Texas, Rome and Holy Rome, Berlin, Aland Island, Newfoundland, Scotland, and whales. All the Not So Countries are empires that no longer exist, countries that did not become countries, or countries that are no longer countries._**

"Did you hear that? What was that?" The confederacy asked

"Don't worry it was just the Narrator." Replied Rome

"Who?" Asked Confederacy

**_The Confederacy_**

**_The Confederacy was once a country in America. She consist of the states South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama , Georgia, Louisiana, Texas, Virginia, Arkansas, Tennessee, North Carolina._**

**_She was a country for 4 year and in all she was fighting the civil war with America._**

"Ah now it giving away all ma info, what's the big idea maybe I wanted some mystery to myself? I mean come on! What if I wanted to have the element of surprise with beating most of these losers!?" the confederacy yelled to the ceiling.

"Uh dude who are you talking to?" America asked as he picked her up and put her over his shoulder and began patting her back like she was a baby.

"Put Me Down! You Know I Don't Like To Be Man Handled!" she screamed as she began to chew on his arm with razor-sharp teeth.

**Hey y'all i hope ya like the first chapter. let me say i am sorry if i do someones accent wrong. please review I am open to suggestions, criticism, and ideas for new chapters. :-)**


	2. deep fried hamburgers

AN:/ hey anyone how looks at this story this is just a little one shot about confederacy and her big brother America. sorry if there are any mistakes

"North!"

South!"

"North!"

"South!"

"South!"

"North- wait a minute! You used that darn reverse psychology on me again!" the former Confederacy screamed as she attempted to tackle her older brother America but to no avail.

"Haha of course I did I'm the hero!" he exclaimed as he pushed the small child off him.

"No fair North!" the South grumbled as she plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote and switched it to a Dallas football game.

"Oh no you don't!", America chuckled to himself and plopped down beside her, "we're gonna watch baseball!

"WHAT!? That sissy game of twigs and rocks!" The South screamed as she stood up on the couch to be taller than her brother.

"It's the American pass time!" he explained.

"That's bull crap! Football! Now that's a real man's sport! All that gore and violence! Not only that we throw one mean party before the game! What do you do?" she asked with a condescending smirk.

America was silent...which didn't happen that often..."Well we have the world series!" he said through a mouthful of hamburgers.

"We have the GOD DANG SUPER BOWL!" she screamed in his face.

"Well our fields are in the shape of diamonds." he puffed out his chest like he'd won the argument.

"well," she giggle a little," You know that red paint on our fields...it's not really red paint..." she glared menacingly.

America stared for a moment and then backed away a few feet.

00000°°°°°00000000°°°°°000line break000°°°°°00000000°°°°°00000

Several hours later

America, Tony and the South sat in front of the TV watching the news about the devastation of hurricane Sandy.

"Gee that sure was terrible..." America gave a sympathetic look out into space.

The South sat there guzzling a large 120 oz. soda not really caring then something came to mind when she saw the footage of the rescue parties picking up civilians, "hehe Hey Bro I just thought of something."

"What?"

"New York dressed up like Louisiana this year for Halloween!" She giggled with pride at the subtle irony

"south that's mean."scolded America

"yeah so what?" asked South

"You shouldn't joke about this, this is a serious disaster." Stated america as he gestured to the TV

"and hurricane Katrina wasn't" South questioned as she crossed her arms and glared at America

"Well sandy is much worse." argued America, "It hit one of the most populated cities in the country."

"shut your filthy Yankee mouth!" snapped South

"but-" america started

"Nope"

"South?"

"No!"

0000000000000000000000anothe r line break00000000000000000000000 00000000000

Some time later in America's kitchen

"I'm so hungry." whined South from her spot on the counter as she rubbed her rumbling stomach.

"Me to." Replied America

" what are we going to eat?" Asked south, " is there anything in the fridge?"

America opened the door to the fridge only to find it completely bare, he looked around finding one slice of cheese. But seeing the cheese caused a lightbulb to come on. " I have an idea!" Yelled America as he ran out of the room.

" if you have an idea it better be deep fried!" South yelled.

" rumble."

South looked down at her stomach as is it rumbled again, " what is it girl?"

" rumble"

" little Timmy is stuck in the well! I really need to put that sign up."

" rumble!"

" ok, ok so it's not little Timmy."

" rumble."

" that sounds great." Said confederacy as she ran out the same way America did.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

A couple more line breaks

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

" the hero has returned." Yelled America as he ran into the kitchen with an arm full of hamburgers. What he expected to see was South siting on the counter still listening to her stomach, but when he looked around he found the kitchen deserted.( AN:/ is that the right kind of deserted?)

" South you haven't died of hunger have you?" He yelled through the house.

"I'm not dead you Yankee I'm in the eat'n room." South yelled back

" it's called a dinning room sou-" America said but stopped as he saw south sitting in the head chair with a pile of books to make her look bigger but that isn't what surprised America no it was the fact that she had with her three full family sized buckets of Kentucky fried chicken.

" I got us some food." She said as she reached out to grab two of the buckets.

" oh no you don't, you are not eating that." Snapped America as he pulled the two buckets from her grasp, " that stuff is unhealthy and I got us burgers."

" unhealthy! look at that junk in your arms." Yelled south pointing to the pile of burgers he had, " how is that anymore unhealthy than this."

" these," he said pointing to the hamburgers, "has heathy stuff like that leafy green stuff and tomatoes, that is nothing but fat on a bone that someone dipped in grease."

"So what?! At least I know what mines made of." Yelled South as she picked up one of her greasy chicken legs and chunked it at America. The chicken connected leavings shiny grease spot on America's chest.

" oh you did not just do that?!" Yelled America

" what you gonna do about it Yankee." Snapped south

" this!" Said America as he smushed one of his burgers in south's face.

" oh hell no!" She screamed she picked up another piece of chicken, took a bite, and threw it at America like it was a grenade. America quickly rolled out of the way, ducking under the table and popping out one the other side with a hamburger ready. Before south could duck the hamburger hit her in the leg, leaving a ketchup stain on her leg, " this means war!" She screeched as she reached for more chicken.

30 minuets later

" what the bloody hell is going on here." Yelled England as he walked into America's ruined dinning room. The floor and walls were littered with empty chicken buckets, chicken, empty McDonald's wrappers, and dismembered hamburgers. Right in the middle of the room laid America covered in grease and the skin of fried chicken and right beside him South covered in different hamburger parts.

"I'm so hungry." Whined South completely ignoring England

" what the bloody hell is this, this isn't even food." Ranted England as he pointed to the destroyed food on the floor.

"You and me both sister." Said America

"Look at this mess! You can't even see the bloody floor." England continued

"I think my stomach is eating its self."

" if you so hungry I'll make you some real food." Said England puffing out his chest at his chance to show off his cooking skills

"I hear there is a great Chinese restaurant down the street. Lets go." Said America as he grabbed South and ran for the door.

" I want Mexican." Said South as she was carried out of the room.


End file.
